custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenna Rhys
Jenna Rhys is the former pilot of Mark IV Jaeger Atlas Psycho. History Jenna enrolled in the PPDC in 2029 and became the pilot of Atlas Psycho and considered one of the best pilots in her strike group. When she is on one of her breaks from her service, She enjoys a plate of Fish and Chips when her meal is interrupted by a drunken man, who gropes her ass and says that she is a "cute snowflake". Angry, Jenna attacks the man, knocking him down with a single punch and climbing on top of her and starts beating him up. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head and felt liquid trickling down her face as she felt her body going numb as the bullet tore through her brain. The gun was fired by a man by the name of Pena who fired two more shots into her chest for good measure. Jenna was struggling to remain alive as the man that she was beating up was smirking at her futile attempts at trying to lay down another punch. "''A-ah..... Hah......" ''Jenna weakly moaned as the last of her willpower ebbed away and her eyes crossed and her knees buckled as she slumped onto the man in defeat. As Pena helped his accomplice up, they attempted to scavenge her 'corpse' for anything that was of value to them and Pena stepped back in shock when her body twitched on the floor but his friend told him that it was just a muscle reaction. Jenna came to in a puddle of her own blood and brain matter and felt hands attempting to steal her wallet and other valuables and instinctively got up and beat the shit out of both men but Pena managed to escape while leaving his friend behind to the mercy of Jenna. She attempted to interrogate the man but her speech was so slurred and jumbled that the thug could not respond to her questions. Frustrated, she knocked out the man and attempted to give chase to Pena but her intelligence suddenly dwindled to the point where she could no longer make complex thoughts and her body seized up and she fell onto the pavement, twitching and shaking. Jenna later groggily woke up still in the same ally and started heading back to her Shatterdome but while on her way there, she decided to pick up a hat in order to cover the gaping hole in her head. When she reached the Shatterdome, her Marshall reprimanded her for missing several training sessions and demanded that she not miss the next one or she would get expelled from the academy, which she reluctantly agreed upon. She went back to her quarters and was immediately teased by her fellow cadets of doing 'it' and they have a little bit of roughhousing before going to bed. A few hours later, one of the cadets had problems going to sleep and decides to play a prank on Jenna but fails to wake her up and took a pin and tried to poke her forehead but went right through where her skin would be. The cadet decided to take off her cap out of curiosity and was horrified when he saw the giant hole in her forehead but despite this he eventually manages to convince himself that it's just a dream. The next morning, the cadets are immediately sent to a sparring session due to Jenna's mess up the previous day. When it's Jenna's turn to fight with her partner Zach, both cadets are evenly tied in their combat skills until Zach accidentally jabs the Hanbo too hard and it passes through the bullet hole. "I-I can explain!", Jenna stammered as the rest of her friends either fainted or shrieked in absolute terror. Personality Jenna is a very sophisticated young girl and donned a sweet and easy-going persona. Off the battlefield, she is a rough, reckless and hot-headed lady who easily resorts to violence. It is also implied that she holds long grudges, as seen when she has a desire to take out Kai Zerros during a fight with Rogue Jaegers despite their common enemy. After Jenna was shot in the head by Pena she survived thanks to a special infectious condition, and as such, she is totally dead in the biological sense but still possesses enough brain activity to continue functioning as though she were biologically alive, although she suffers from occasionally having her intelligence decrease to that of a barn animal and cannot pilot a Jaeger due to a large portion of her brain being missing. Skills Category:Jaeger pilot Category:Deceased